fullmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Full Moon o Sagashite Wiki:User page policy
All registered users are entitled to their own user page on the Full Moon o Sagashite Wiki. This user page can be used to present many types of information, including credit for articles written, what rights you hold, to do lists, or something about yourself. User pages are also automatically created for anonymous contributors, but should not be considered as "owned" by any one person due to the fact that several different users may have the same IP address. As such, user pages for anonymous users may be deleted without any warning by an Administrator. What is your user page? This is a place to tell us a little bit about yourself. Those are the key words: a little bit about yourself. Your user page doesn't have to be boring, but we don't want you going overboard with sharing all of your personal details. Pictures not about Full Moon o Sagashite, such as pets or other subjects you are interested in, are allowed as long as they do not fall under the categories listed on our Block policy and are kept to a minimum. No more than five off-topic pictures are allowed. For your own safety and security, a user page should not have any of the following information on it: :* Your full name. Just put your first name or go by your User name. :* Full names of your friends or relatives. :* The school or college you go to, or your place of employment. :* The city you live in. :* Your birthdate. :* Your age if you are less than 13 and fibbed about it in order to sign up for an account. This is a violation of the Membership section of Wikia's Terms of use. The more specific information you reveal about yourself, the easier it is for an identity thief or a sexual predator to find out details about you. If you have enabled the "E-mail this user" function in your ("Enable e-mail from other users" on the main User Profile tab), you may want to use a different e-mail address than the one you used to sign up for your Wikia account. Gmail, Hotmail and Yahoo are amongst the many companies that offer free e-mail account. What your user page is not Full Moon o Sagashite Wiki's User page policy is meant to encourage users to work more on articles, and not spend all of their time on customizing their userpages. As the policy page What this Wiki is Not states: :* This wiki is not a social networking site like Facebook, Twitter, or MySpace. :* This wiki is not storage space, a free host or webpage provider. :* This wiki is not the place for fan fiction. :* Your User page should not be your primary contribution to this wiki (i.e., you shouldn't be here just to talk about yourself). Other things your user page is not: :* A guestbook. :* A soapbox. Personal opinions about subjects not relating to Full Moon o Sagashite should be presented on other appropriate sites. Blogs may be created for some of these items, but again, a majority of them should be about the show. :* A blacklist of other users that you dislike or wish to discredit. :* A talk page. Every user page has a separate Talk page where conversations and discussions can be held. :* An advertisement or promotion of a business, organization or group unrelated to Full Moon o Sagashite (such as purely commercial sites or referral links). In general, if it isn't safe for work or school, it shouldn't be on your user page. Other members' user pages Editing another member's user page is considered impolite and should not be done without their permission. Changing spellings on their user page should not be done as the user may want it that way, and material should not be added or removed if you think it will look better, for the same reason. Exceptions include, but are not limited to: :* Correcting vandalism. :* Removing obscene material that falls under the categories listed on the Block policy page. :* To remove or fix a link/template. :* Fixing coding mistakes. For other information about user pages, refer to Wikipedia's User page guidelines. ---- ---- Adapted from User page policies found on Wookieepedia, Avatar Wiki, Harry Potter Wiki, RuneScape and Memory Alpha. Category:Help